


Cuddle Bug

by Marvelous_Writer



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Carrying, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, I’ve got you, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Sleepy Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump, no.7, spiderson, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Writer/pseuds/Marvelous_Writer
Summary: A sick and feverish Peter wakes to Tony carrying him.Whumptober Day 7: Carrying
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946764
Comments: 12
Kudos: 318
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Cuddle Bug

Peter slowly rouses from his deep slumber when he feels himself being jostled around. He struggles to open his heavy eyes, but when he does, he finds that he’s being picked up from the couch. 

“Wa’s h’pnin?” He murmurs sleepily.

“You’re okay, Pete. Go back to sleep.” Tony’s soothes. 

Peter blinks sluggishly, his feverish brain being able to piece together that it’s  _ Tony _ who’s carrying him. He must have fallen asleep sometime during the movie—he’s just so  _ tired _ . 

It’s only been three days since Peter has been at the cabin, spending the past two days puking his brains out due to a bad case of the flu. And it’s just his luck that he’d get sick on Thanksgiving break, already having enough on his plate with school and stressing out over studying for the SAT and ACT he’s scheduled to take in two weeks. 

Not bothering to waste what little energy he has left to protest, Peter drops his head on Tony’s shoulder and closes his eyes once more. He’s barely awake by the time they reach the top of the stairs, only opening his eyes when he feels himself being lowered down to his bed in his room. 

“There you go, kiddo,” Tony says gently, looking down at him with the softest expression Peter’s ever seen on his face. “Do you need anything?” He asks as he brings the blankets up to Peter’s chin.

“C’n you stay?” Peter asks. 

“Of course,” Tony says with a smile, walking around the other side of the bed before settling down next to Peter, snaking an arm underneath him, pulling Peter closer to him. 

Peter turns on his side and curls up against Tony’s side, laying his head on his mentor’s chest, soaking up the warmth coming off of him. Peter hums in content, earning an amused chuckle from Tony in response, feeling fingers start to card through his curls. 

“Go to sleep, spider-baby,” Tony tells him softly. 

“M’ not a b’by…” Peter mumbles sleepily against his mentor’s chest, letting his heavy eyes slip closed. 

He’s out like a light not even a few moments later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
